


Nothing You Can Hide

by jostenminyard (onceuponahundred)



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/jostenminyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Marry me.” Jean and Nathaniel. Yes I made a second request and I only half apologize because I didn't see marry me was a prompt at first</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing You Can Hide

Jean was nervous. Now he had been nervous plenty of times before in his life, especially with the childhood and upbringing he had endured. He knows what nervousness and anxiety feels like. It’s like a swarm of snakes low in his stomach swirling around his intestines and making him sick, 

He had never been nervous for what could only be a good reason though. He knows that in theory Nathaniel should say yes, after everything they had been through, everything they had grown from and tolerated, Nathaniel was going to say yes. 

But still all Jean could feel as the two of them continued to climb up the many levels of Eiffel Tower was the continuous twisting and turning of the serpents in his stomach, who just couldn’t seem to leave him alone. 

Nathaniel was oblivious to Jean’s inner turmoil. His gaze was turned towards the glass, eyes wide as he takes in the sight of Paris laid out beneath them. Jean feels a small smile stretch across his face and he does nothing to hide it. He was finally able to show all the emotions that Nathaniel made him feel and he was going to do just that. 

“Jean, this is beautiful.” 

Jean nods, the corners of his lips still turned up as he replies, “It is,  _ mon coeur _ .” His eyes never leave Nathaniel’s face as he takes in the wonder in the other’s eyes. 

Jean’s hand slips into his pocket and he squeezes the little box tucked safely inside. His nerves have lessened now as he remembers that as much as he loves Nathaniel (which was a lot). Nathaniel loved him just as much. 

They finally reach the top, the crowd rushes through the open doors though Nathaniel and Jean hang back a bit, waiting for everyone else to leave first. As soon as the elevator is empty, Jean reaches for Nathaniel lacing their fingers together, leading him out to the open air. 

Nathaniel’s eyes don’t know where to go. They trace over the top of the buildings that are visible from where they’re standing. His mouth falls open at the wide sky above, clear of any clouds and a bright blue (Jean still thinks that Nathaniel’s eyes are prettier) 

“This is amazing. Thank you for bringing me here, Jean” 

An easy smile stretches across Jean’s face as he nods his head agreeing. He drags Nathaniel further to the railing so it’s easier for them to peer out across the city. His free hand is tracing the velvet of the box still in his pocket as he bites his lip, trying to figure out the best time to pop the big question. 

Nathaniel doesn’t seem to notice the anxiety that was brewing in Jean’s eyes. He’s too encaptured by everything surrounding him, his eyes are wide sparkling with nothing but wonder and amazement. 

Jean takes a deep breath, deciding there was no time like the present. He pulls the box out of his pocket. He tugs on Nathaniel’s hand, bringing his attention to him. 

As Nathaniel looks at the sparkling silver band in Jean’s hand his eyes turn glassy, lips trembling slightly. 

Jean’s voice is soft, quiet just for the two of them as he says, “Marry me, Nathaniel.” 

“Of course, yes!” 

Jean is quick to slip the ring onto Nathaniel’s finger and there’s a smattering of applause from people who noticed what was going on. But the two are wrapped up in one another, immune to the outside world. 

Nathaniel pulls away slightly, lips brushing against Jean’s neck when he whispers, “I found the ring before we left. I was wondering when you were gonna get around to asking.” 

Jean just laughs, pressing a kiss to auburn curls as he mutters, “Of course you knew.”

Nathaniel’s smile grows into a grin. “There isn’t anything you can hide from me,  _ ma cherie _ .” 

“There’s nothing I would want to.” 

And Jean meant those words for the rest of his blissfully happy life. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
